A Game of Ice
by Inky ivory
Summary: Elsa is forced to marry the man she loathes for her country and to produce heirs to Arendelle. But it seems Hans has other plans for Elsa. Will he resist the temptation of killing her? Can their hearts go from hate to love? Will Elsa fall for Hans' malevolent trap? "I'm not the one with the Frozen Heart!"Helsa/Kristelsa.
1. 1) Elsa

_**Chapter 1 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Elsa**_

If love defied all then why was my love killing me? If you were chosen to bear a gift so great but it was stealing your life bit by bit what would you do? I was left with no other option than to die. I, Elsa Princess of Arendelle _had _to die. My heart had decided the price of love.

It was hard to explain. "I'm pregnant." The room went silent and my father only turned his gaze to the ground. My eyes hurriedly went to my mother, The Queen. _Nothing!_ Her face was a mask of no emotion. Anna was my last hope, my younger sister sat with her head in her hands. Why were none of them _happy_ for me?

"Say something!" I demanded. Still, there was silence. My heart was pounding so loudly that I could hear it in my ears. Anna gazed up slowly with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Is it Hans's?" A question that she was bound to ask, I nodded and I witnessed the heartbreak in her that I knew she so desperately wanted to hide and conceal from me.

"Anna… You know I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault Hans left you! He'd fallen in love with me that is not a crime!" Anna sighed loudly and marched from the room. "I'm not on about Hans! I'm on about you! I'm on about what Pabbie told you." "ANNA!" She ceased.

"I'm sorry." I knew that my words would not be enough to stop my sister's pain but I knew the risk of bearing that child inside of me.

"This baby will kill you! You know what Pabbie said! He said that if you become pregnant then the child would be to strong inside for you because of the ice! It will freeze your insides and you and the baby will die from The Curse of Ice." It was true. I shook my head unintelligently and sucked in a huge gasp of oxygen before replying.

"I WON'T DIE! My baby will not die! I know what Pabbie said Anna! I know! But Hans wants this baby!" My whole family looked up now and I went to stare at my father with worry.

"Hans wants the baby….. With the likely risk of you dying, he will risk your life for a baby? And you are only having this child because Hans want it? WHAT ABOUT YOUR HEALTH, ELSA?" He was angry. I could see it in him; there was a fire of fury burning in his blue irises and he clenched his goblet tighter in his hands.

"Father, Hans wants a baby so that we can start our new life together! That is why he wants the baby…." My father shook his head with great and clear disapproval. "Oh yes Elsa a new start with you dead! Brilliant!" I didn't want to listen anymore.

It was my body! It was my decision and it was my life to destroy or end if I so wished. I would pay the price of love and I loved that little baby inside of me. My hands went to my small bump and I rubbed it gently. "This is my baby and this is my choice not any of yours! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and see Hans he told me to be back by 4 and I can't be late!" I gave my family one last glance and I turned away and walked out of the door.

What was death in comparison to love? I walked through the colossal gates of the Arendelle Palace pulling my cloak around me tighter. So what if my baby had strong ice powers? So what if my baby's ice froze my insides? So what if I died? My baby was worth dying for that was the final decision that I had made. I was keeping my little ice baby.

I stepped into the ornate and royal carriage and smiled at Hans who was leaning against the dark carriage window glaring at me. "You're late!" He barked impatiently as I nodded, apologetic.

"What did I tell you, Elsa? I told you to be back by 4 and what time is it now? 4:05. God, if I tell you to be back by a certain time you damn well will be is that clear?" I stared down at my hands listening to him and his shouting. "Yes Hans. I'm sorry."

He skimmed his tongue along his teeth and he kept his eyes on me, still unsatisfied and irritated. I felt the carriage begin to move and I felt my body lurch forwards with Hans saying nothing.

"How did your family take the news?" His tone was bitter and his dark eyes fixed onto my bump. "They think I'm going to die, Hans! They think the baby will freeze my insides because of its ice powers." Hans bit down on his bottom lip and exhaled loudly. "Well…. You know what I want." He paused with his eyes narrowing. "You and I both know that I always get what I want." I swallowed hard and noticed the darkness of his tone; it frightened me and sent a shiver shooting down my spine.

I knew Hans wanted me to keep our baby, even with the possibility of my death. "You do love me don't you Hans?" He stretched and grinned at me, though I did notice that it was not a smile of genuine affection. "Of course I do, Elsa." Were they just words?

I stared back at him and I allowed a tear to slip down my cheek. He rolled his eyes and went to bite his nails turning to stare out of the carriage window. "What?" Hans snapped demandingly. I shrugged my shoulders and took his hand and pressed it to my warm lips. He said nothing but sighed, still with his eyes on the passing outside of Arendelle, as the carriage bumped along.

"We're keeping the baby." Hans told me after several moments of silence. I shook my head and leaned back unsure and scared. "Hans…." He looked up. "I don't think I want the baby anymore not after thinking about the risks and…" He leaned closer towards me and I felt his breath dance upon my skin. "You want to be selfish, you don't want our baby because you could die? I _want_ it! I _need_ that baby inside of you, Elsa! Dear God women when I kill your parents we will be King and Queen of Arendelle, it's what I've always dreamed of! That baby will be the future King of Arendelle it is worth you dying, Elsa! Do you understand?" I drew back from him as far away as I possibly could in fear.

"Oh, I understand…." Hans' eyes were burning with sudden fury and it terrified me. I quickly masked my fear and inhaled a large gulp of oxygen. He got so close to me that I felt his nose pressing against mine with force. "Did you listen to me, Elsa?" I pushed against him hard with force so that I crashed into him without warning. I quickly felt my face slapped and my cheek was left sore and reddened from Hans' malevolent wrath.

"Don't test me Elsa! Otherwise, you will be beaten and feel more than the strike of my hand!" Hans's tone was dark and livid again. Why do I have to obey to him? I thought attempting to ignore the painful stinging of my slapped cheek. "What else shall I feel? ANSWER ME!" His leg kicked my ankle with a powerful blow and I screamed out in agony. "Ah!" The excruciating pain shot up and up the rest of my left leg. I knew Hans was watching me, he always was.

"You don't command me!" Hans barked coldly. I grinded my teeth together and rubbed my leg in attempt to ease my pain. It was stopping slowly and I threw back my head to rest on the soft feathered pillows. I regretted my defiance and my strength; I sobbed hard into my hands and listened to Hans' groans of irritation and annoyance with me.

My eyes caught sight out of the carriage. My heart almost skipped a beat and I pulled myself over closer to the window. "Where are we?" I felt Hans touch my shoulder and pull me close into his marble chest. I could hear my pulse beating in my ears. "We're leaving." Hans's words confused and perplexed me. _Leaving?_ "What? Where? I don't want to go! What about my family? Our baby?" Hans nodded and I stared directly into his dark hazel eyes as he tried to calm me. He only spoke to me when I'd wiped away my tears and settled down from my panicky state.

"Listen to me! We're going to the Southern Isles and we will temporarily live there until the news comes that your father is dead. Then after that, we shall return back here to Arendelle and take the crown." I felt Hans caress my kicked leg with his soft hands getting rid of the weak pain. "It may take years and years for my father to finally die. We could be living in the Southern Isles for years waiting and waiting." Hans' face lit up with an unexpected burst of elation and amusement. "No, I've poisoned him it will kill him in around a month or so… Then you and I can finally rule the world together." My heart thudded and I interrupted Hans quickly.

"You've poisoned my father….. How? When?" He smirked evilly and kissed my hand before replying to my question. "I put it in his goblet and it was served to him. Was he drinking when he saw you?" My mind went spiraling back and images appeared and faded. "Yes." My veins rapidly felt like they had been attacked with a rush of freezing water, a familiar rush of cold and ice.

More images of my father came to me; he was sprawled on the ground, _pale_ and _dead_. I envisaged his lifeless body still clutching the poisoned goblet in his one hand. Bursts of cold invaded my body from the dolefulness and the anger. I kept my eyes on Hans, directly stuck on him. Ice began to spread slowly across the carriage windows as the temperature turned to freezing. "Elsa. I did it for us, baby we deserve Arendelle. We are the true King and Queen, our little baby is our heir and our Prince. Don't get upset… darling. You know I get annoyed and when I get annoyed I hurt you and you don't like it when I hurt you… I do but you don't." I stared at him._ He enjoyed witnessing me in agony and pain? _His tone was soft but it was exceedingly patronizing for me.

The ice only stretched and the air only grew colder in the carriage. I noticed Hans's growing irritation and _annoyance _with me_. _I saw that he was attempting to keep calm, biting on his bottom lip, biting his nails, messing with his hair and of course muttering words of an unknown language under his breath. But, they were all failing methods of relaxation and calmness_. _

"I'll give you … 10 seconds to stop all of this and you will be spared my wrath and a lot of unneeded pain. However, if you continue with all of… _this. _Then you are fully aware of what will follow…. Think Elsa. 10, 9, 8…." His list continued and the tears still slipped down my cheeks, the ice was still all over the carriage, freezing cold. I braced myself and tensed…."0"

Hans grabbed my arm forcefully and my pain and agony was unavoidable and it was inescapable. I tried to pull away from Hans in fear but I was unable, his grip on my arm was too tight. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Hans reached for his whip and he raised it in the air ready to strike. There was a sudden and unexpected knock at the door and the carriage drew to an abrupt hold. Disappointment covered Hans's face. The carriage door opened and Hans sighed bitterly.

"The Southern Isles, My Prince." Relief rose inside of me and the cold went away along with the freezing ice. "Shut the carriage door and leave us!" Hans commanded the servant. Hans was still holding my arm tight within his malevolent grasp and tighter and tighter my flesh was squeezed until it had gone white. He smirked coldly. "As white as snow." The whip came smashing down painfully hard and my whole body screamed and cried out in protest.

My flesh went from white to an infuriated red in a matter of seconds. Hans watched in pure entertainment at my agony. "The baby!" I hollered, my hands clutching my stomach. Hans stared….

"I'm bleeding. AH! Hans, there's blood. Lots and lots of blood." I could feel it slipping down my thighs. What was happening to me? What was wrong with my little baby?

* * *

_**Review? - Inky ivory. Reviews are much appreciated and so are suggestions and criticism. x Thanks **_


	2. 2) Beating

_**Chapter 2 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Beating!**_

I scrunched my eyes shut tightly and screamed loudly. "Your baby's dead, my Lady. A miscarriage at quite a late stage, I believe the miscarriage was due to the baby's….. Frozen Heart." My heart was broken like shattered glass, cracked into a thousand pieces. The tears fell down my cheeks and I turned away from the lifeless and cold baby in Gerda's arms. "What was it….. A boy or a girl?" I had to ask, I had to know. "A boy, my lady."

My heart hurt even more now. My beautiful little Prince had been ripped from me before I'd even held him in my loving and protective arms. "Take him away! Burn him! Drown him! Leave me alone!" I stared down at the bloody sheets of the bed. They were stained red, stained with mine and my baby boy's blood merged into one.

Ice sneaked its way along the floorboards and froze everything in its path. The cold nipped at my skin and I sobbed harder with my throat burning from all of the screaming but I didn't care, I had to cry because it was the way that coped through my loss and grief.

I heard a muffed yell of rage from outside of the bedroom and immediately his name came into my mind, Hans. Without warning, he burst in with fury in his eyes, with a malevolent expression he approached me and stopped when he saw the stained bloody sheets.

"MY BABY, MY HEIR! IT'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU STUPID MARE! YOU WITCH! MY CHILD IS DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE INSTEAD?" He struck me hard across my face and I fell on my side with a whimper of pain. "You will bear a son and he will live!" I buried my face in the bed covers, hiding my sore and stinging cheek from Hans so that he could not slap me again. Hans tugged my hair and my head was forced upwards and my eyes were forced to meet his. "You will pay for this! I will beat you all night, tonight!" He spat at me and I gulped with terror. I was living in hell!

"Your skin is going to be black and blue by the time I'm finished so bloody and bruised it will be unbelievable to witness. Then after your beating comes the best part….Well for me anyway I can see how well beaten black and blue you are…. You will scream and cry and yell and holler all night long. But you remember this, Elsa, you lost my baby and this is the price that you must pay." He raised his fist to me and my scream filled the bedroom….. But that scream was only the first of many to come.

My cries and hollers filled the night and my pain never ceased for even a moment. Hans never stopped, I never fought, He always groaned in satisfaction and enjoyment, I always moaned in agony and misery. This was the price to pay for love.

I turned to the window and immediately regretted the action of movement. My whole body was in agony; I was bleeding and bruised, cut and scratched everywhere. I saw that daylight was just beginning to pour into the bedroom until I heard Hans groan, I was unable to feel him anymore because my body had been so badly beaten, I was numb mostly everywhere. In a way I was thankful for not feeling anymore pain as he felt his pleasure from me. I was like his piece of scrap property to do what he wanted with. Throw it away, beat it, damage it, and keep it.

I listened to my heart thudding loudly in my ears. I listened to our breathing, loud, Hans moaned out in ecstasy and my body was jolted with a sudden shock of life, I was awake. I felt his powerful slaps on my flesh….. Again… and again. Strike, whack, pain, scream, whip, hit, kick, slap, and strike… Pain, pain, pain! Over and over again, a revolving cycle of agony, numbness and screams.

Hans struck my skin with the whip again and my body rose and fell with a deafening cry. Hans licked my fresh and bleeding cut with his tongue and grunted in satisfaction at the taste of my suffering and sorrow. "Ah….." My body jerked again as Hans struck my skin once more staring down at me with his manly pride and satisfaction.

Hans collapsed next to me on the bed and I kept my eyes stuck on the ceiling, it was less painful if I avoided movement. There was silence.

"A pained and damned Princess of Arendelle forced to live in constant fear of her husband. I going to get beaten if I do wrong, I will have a son and a Prince and I will accept that my husband is my master."

Hans just led there listening to me with a malevolent, satisfied smirk on his face. "One good beating and your wife will fall to her knees serving you. My father told me that you would learn your place from this, Elsa." Hans turned to me. "He said that you would now truly be my Queen, my humble, weak, serving Queen. You do I say from now on and we will avoid this little….. Beating and I will not do this again to you. Are we agreed, Elsa?" I nodded my head and cried out in pain.

He watched the effects of his beating and listened to my pain. "God I did well with you….. Thank me for my work….. Thank me for your pain and agony." He hesitated. "Thank me for the fact that you're probably going to bear my son in a few days….." My eyes widened and my breath got caught in my throat. He'd made me conceive, Hans had made sure that I was going to bear his child inside of me again… I would have his baby and it would be a son, our future Prince of Arendelle.

* * *

_**Review? - Inky ivory x**_


	3. 3) Love?

_**Chapter 3 Elsa P.O.V**_

_**Love? **_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My skins' bruising was fading slowly and a small bump was forming on my stomach. Hans was right, I was pregnant.

I prayed that this time my little boy would live, for my sake in particular. I feared that my body would not be able to cope with another one of Hans' beatings. I knew my place, I knew when I had kneel and I knew when I had to obey to him because Hans was my Master and he was my great husband. This was how I had to live.

I listened to Miranda and sipped my red wine.

"You'll get used to it, Elsa. Soon the pain will just seem like nothing to you. All of the royal Southern Isles brothers are the same, cruel and handsome. Hans is no different from the rest of them. More charm maybe but that is all." I listened to Miranda as she spoke in her regal and proper tone. She was the wife of Alexander the oldest brother of Hans, The King of the Southern Isles. I noticed that underneath her fresh cuts was a face of genuine and natural beauty. Her dark raven hair reached just past her curved shoulders and her lips were a blood red.

"Miranda!" It was Alexander. He walked proudly towards us through the hall and I watched as Miranda fell to her knees and kissed his riding boot and licked them with her tongue. "And the viper kneels to her Charmer. A wife to her husband, a peasant to a nobleman, Miranda to Alexander."

Hans stared at me and I shook my head pleadingly to him. He strolled over to me and glared at me coldly. "Do it!" He hissed malevolently. I huffed as the all eyes went to me and Hans. What choice did I have? Again, I had none.

"My Master, My Lord, My Husband." My lips pressed to his and he smirked. "I am forever yours!" I muttered. A burst of laughter and cheering filled the hall. "You've got a good one!" I heard one of Hans's other brother's call from the crowd of "Family Members." Hans raised his goblet and spoke dreaded words. "Watch what else she does!" I'd turned into a performing mammal and I felt my cheek struck hard. My scream filled the hall as Hans had expected and wanted.

I listened to the loud sniggers and comments. Alexander stepped towards me and grabbed my chin pitching it hard. He squeezed my skin harder and I felt the tears begin to well in my icy blue eyes. He grunted and reached for my stomach. Hans watched him carefully. I felt his hand skim my belly and he raised his hand to hit it. Hans grabbed his oldest brother's neck and pulled him back. "Brother, you have grown strong; you are brave, protective…. I admire that. I won't touch her it is a test Hans." Alexander was clearly impressed.

I wanted to leave and run but I couldn't. Hans hugged his Uncle and I heard him whisper. "You are a man now. You've beaten your wife, hard I can see. It's good for your first time." Hans nodded thankfully as his uncle examined me.

Hans shoved me down on a seat to join my new family at the circular wooden dining table. He slumped down by my side and grinned at Alexander who sat across the table licking Miranda's face with his wet and moist tongue. Miranda groaned from Alexander's touch, I felt awkward witnessing the amount of fake love and evil cruelness.

I stared down at my plate…. I felt sick. "I'm not hungry." I whispered to Hans shoving away my plate. He raised his knife to my throat and I felt my head smash against the stone ground. "EAT! OR I'LL CUT YOU HERE! You're eating for you and my son, remember. I want my boy strong and healthy." I scarped back onto my chair and I noticed that Miranda's eyes were fixed on me; I saw pity glistening in them. Hans was making me feel awkward, he was going to watch me eat and treat me like a child. "Just eat or I'll force the food down your throat." I bit into a piece of food and it tasted of pure salt. "It's vile!" I remarked having no choice but to swallow.

Miranda choked on her wine at my words. She shook her head rapidly. Alexander's dark eyes went to force upon me.

"I made it."

"I'm sorry, My Lord I meant no disrespect to your Grace." Alexander held up his hand and smirked at me. "Hans….. The Wife needs a slap I think." Hans nodded in brotherly agreement and struck me to the ground. My stomach felt the full force of the fall and an instant pain hit my belly. All of Hans's family stood up from their chairs and seemed to notice that there was a serious problem. Hans grabbed my arm and went down onto his knees.

I couldn't lose another baby. Hans and I both knew I couldn't have another miscarriage. I felt my body being lifted in my husband's arms. "I can't lose it." I cried holding my stomach. "ALEXANDER… Get a doctor quickly." We entered our bedroom and Hans rested me on the comfy bed. My fingers squeezed the golden covers as another wave of agony attacked my stomach.

"Where is she?" A doctor, finally a professional came to my aid. "My baby!" His warm hands pressed against my belly and he muttered something that I didn't quite catch. Hans watched praying, it would kill me to lose another little prince after all that I was made to go through.

"Is everything alright?" Hans demanded. The doctor went to look at me and then Hans. He drew breath…. And finally began to speak. "The baby is alright…." I sighed in relief and Hans took my hand. "But…. You are not, this baby is to strong and it will freeze you and your insides." I couldn't draw in breath, I couldn't suck in the oxygen my lungs needed. I was paralyzed in fear. It was peculiar…. I'd know the cost of bearing an ice baby inside of me could end in my death but…. Now it was _real _and it wasn't just in my mind.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Can you tell?" Hans sounded panicky and stressed. "I have to know!" Did he care about me? It almost sounded like he did.

A warm sensation bubbled in my stomach. I would die for love that was what I'd said, what I always said. I'd die for my little boy if I had to, despite my fear.

"A girl." My heart thudded and the rocks of my life just came tumbling down on top of me.

"Hans." I muttered with my eyes darting to towards him. There was no emotion on his face, just a plain mask. "HANS!" I screamed attempting to get his attention. I wanted and needed to draw him from his thoughts.

"Get it out of her."

"What? You don't want it? You don't wish…."

"You're not going to die, Elsa. I'm not going to let you die for a daughter. I don't want a daughter! I said, Doctor Hake get that **thing** out of my wife! NOW! Do it go on right here, right now! I want that baby out." My body froze in shock. Why did Hans want to save me?

I saw the doctor reach for a sharp knife; I drew to my stomach closer and closer. I inhaled deeply and prepared myself for the oncoming pain that I knew was soon to come.

"Aren't you going to give Elsa any drugs to ease her pain? I'll pay you if I must. I've noticed that Elsa is no good with pain, everything seems to go cold….. And well icy, when she is in pain. Could you possibly make her unconscious?" I closed my eyes listening to Hans waiting…..

I drifted off as the needle dug into my arm; I lost myself and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, Anna came to me with tears streaming down her lightly freckled face. She was calling my name. "Elsa!" "Elsa!" She cried. I wanted to reply back to her but it was like I was unable. "Elsa!" Again, she screamed out for me and again I could not reply to my sister.

"Elsa." I heard my name whispered softly and my eyes fluttered open. My vision was blurry but I saw random shapes before my eyes. "Oh Elsa. You're alright!" I recognized the voice instantly, Anna. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and saw her face.

"Anna?"

"Oh Elsa, I don't know how to tell you! Um….. Father's dead."

I swallowed hard and felt the tears slipping down my cheeks. Just as Hans had said …. Poison! He had poisoned my father and I was Queen of Arendelle.

"Oh my love, my darling sweetheart you're awake. Oh how worried I was for your health, Elsa." Hans rushed towards me and kissed my lips speedily. Anna sobbed harder and Hans ignored her.

"Father's dead! My baby! Hans, the baby?" Hans bit down on his bottom lip. "Dead sweetheart, But love we have a reason to have a son now if your father's dead. We are King and Queen of Arendelle. I am King." I nodded and touched my stomach. My baby was gone and so was my father.

Hans wiped away my tears carelessly. "We're the King and Queen of Arendelle! Elsa didn't you hear. Come, in a few days when you've recovered we'll leave the Southern Isles and say farewell to my family….. And we'll start our own family, our own royal family." Hans' eyes glistened from the sunlight that spilled in from the window.

Anna stood up and walked away without another word. "Stop!" Hans commanded. Anna did and turned towards us. "I see that you do not mourn my father, it seems you all care more about becoming King and Queen." Hans smirked at the mention of our new titles. "I have to ask where you are going to live when we get back to Arendelle Palace? Because we need all the room and I do not enjoy the thought of you living in my home so I hope you find somewhere else to live. I don't want to see you on the streets, it seems an awful shame."

Anna's face dropped. "I'm sure there is no need for Anna to move out. She is family, Hans." My husband raised his hand to silence me. "Yes, she does! I don't want her in our home, my word is final Elsa. Now…. Anna I believe you were leaving us." Anna marched away and stopped again for the last time. "Goodbye Elsa." I nodded curtly as she left.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" I shook my head and led back on the pillows.

"Why did you save me, Hans?" It was a question that I had to ask him. He leaned closer towards me.

"I saved you because I love you, Elsa. I didn't want you to die, you couldn't die!"

* * *

_**Review? - Inky ivory x**_


	4. 4) Prophecy

_**Chapter 4 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Prophecy**_

Arendelle. I saw it in the distance hot and summery. I turned and read a sign that was carved in the wood.

_**Valley of the Living Rock**._

I remembered the name but no images came to my mind. Had I been here before? Rocks were scattered everywhere… As far as my eyes could see.

"Elsa….. There's no one here! Can we please just go? All that's here is rocks, useless and pointless rocks." Hans kicked one with his foot and it shook vigorously.

"OW! That hurt!" Hans jumped back in fear and gave me a shifty look. "Did _it_ just talk?" The rocks began collecting together and forming bodies… Trolls. I remembered…

"Yes, it did! My King." Pabbie bowed to Hans and smiled when he saw me. "My Queen Elsa, just as beautiful as always I see. Why have you come? I presume it's a matter of importance."

I stepped closer towards him to answer. "I'd like for you to make me be able to bare a son without it having ice powers, I've been thinking and it's come to me that if my child does not have my powers then I won't die because it won't freeze my insides."

Pabbie nodded and touched the surface of my stomach lightly. "Yes, that sounds possible to achieve."

Hans grinned and took my hand. "Perfect! How much money do you want? £1000 £2000? I'll pay you anything. Just make it quick me and Elsa have royal duties to be dealing with." The other trolls began to circle around us and stare up at me and Hans in wonder.

"No, I want nor need your generous offer. It is my pleasure to help you both, My King and Queen. I help because I want to help, not because I want the money. Now Elsa come over here….." I let go of Hans' hand and led on the ground as Pabbie had instructed. "Make it quick." Hans muttered hitting a trolls hand away as it attempted to feel his jacket. "Get off, you stupid troll!"

I felt Pabbie's smooth rock hands touch my skin and I felt a good warmth go inside of me, it felt like a hot liquid bubbling and boiling away. My whole body was pumped with warmth and heat.

"Do I still have my ice powers?"

"Yes it's just if you have children they will never have your powers, ever and you won't die in pregnancy or childbirth." A warm and sweet relief ran through me.

"Can you see my future, Pabbie?"

"Yes, but I fear the news of your future may upset and devastate you."

"Please, just tell me!"

"Very well…. There are dark times to come, Elsa. There will be events that will change the fate of Arendelle forever. There will be tragedies that will break your heart and there will be a person who is close to you who will end you and end your life."

My heart pounded rapidly. _Why did you have to ask?_ Dark times…. Fate of Arendelle…. Break my heart…. End my life. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to know!

"Who? Who will kill me? Please, you have to tell me! Who will end my life?" Pabbie shook his head and folded his arms. "I cannot say…. Snow Queen. I am sorry but my lips are sealed." I sighed and wiped away a falling tear. _Snow Queen. Why did he call me that? _

"Is it….. Anna? Hans? Kristoff? Olaf?" Pabbie shot me a serious glare. "Will I even _bare_ a child?"

"I'm not going to tell you, I can't tell you, I have already said too much to you, Elsa."

Hans came over and gave me a shifty look and I smiled weakly aware of his intentions. "Right so we can have a baby and it won't have ice powers and Elsa won't die?" Pabbie nodded in reply. "Yes, that's right… if you have a child of course."

I kissed his cheek lightly. _I was sure that I could trust Pabbie with my life, I was almost certain of it. _"Thank you, Pabbie."

Hans took my hand and led me away quickly and I fell into the carriage. "Hans! Be careful will you, my stomach hurts!" Hans ignored me acting like my words were nothing.

How did _he_ know you?" I shrugged my shoulders causally and he threw his head back in irritation.

"Don't lie, Elsa! You know not to lie to me don't you?" He was treating me like a child again, patronizing me. I rolled my eyes, I had to tell him. I couldn't avoid it! His dark stare went right down to my core.

"Once I hit Anna with snow when she was running to fast and I couldn't keep up and I hit her by accident. She fell unconscious and we took her to Pabbie to see what we could do to help her that is how Pabbie knows me, Hans. That's all nothing more than that." I heard Hans sigh and I watched him as he took off his jacket.

"Those disgusting troll things touched it; it has to be burned now." I turned my gaze away from him.

"They're only trolls. Stop over reacting, Hans!" My tone was incredibly irritated and annoyed. Why did Hans have to be so horrible, it frustrated me! His dark eyes shot up to glare at me and I took no notice focusing my gaze outside of the carriage window.

We went past the streets of Arendelle and saw the people walking, talking and shopping. I envied them; I would never be able to stroll through Arendelle holding my little boy's hand showing him the kingdom that he would one day rule.

"Do you want to be beaten when we get home? Do you want more bruises?" I ignored him and smiled as I witnessed my kingdom. "ELSA!" His nails ripped the bare skin of my shoulders and I whimpered and raised my arms in defense.

"That's it! You wait until we get home, Elsa…. Oh look we're here." I tried to hide my dread but I knew it was failing, Hans could see. I folded my arms.

"I'm not getting out!" He smirked and yanked my arms forcefully. "Oh really?" I nodded fighting his tight grasp. I tried to pull away but it didn't work. "Get off me! I'm not your property…. I'm not an object for you; I'm not an object to entertain you." He pursed his lips and kicked the carriage door open.

"No, I think you are actually. As my wife you have a duty to me, a duty to serve me, I want to beat you and if I want that then you will quite simply be beaten. That is how marriage works…. You're mine, Elsa." Fury rose inside of me and I screamed out loud in an exclamation of rage. Did I dare to try Hans any more than I already had?... Yes, I dared.

"No you're wrong, Hans! Marriage is about equality and freedom! It's about love! You said that you loved me! If you do truly love me then you won't beat me! You won't hurt me! You won't watch me in pain and get pleasure from it!" Hans didn't release my arm he dragged me out from the carriage. I cried and screamed as Hans pulled me up the stone steps of Arendelle Palace.

"LET HER GO! Hans I said let my sister go!" _Anna!_ I heard her voice and I looked up rapidly. Hans suddenly released me and stepped forwards threateningly towards Anna. He drew his sword with his eyes glaring.

"HOW DARE YOU COMMAND YOUR KING? How dare you tell him what he must do! You have no authority Anna!" He drew closer to Anna with his sword aimed at her. Would he? I ran for Anna to protect her.

Hans smashed down his precious sword. "ELSA!" The two voices yelled out in unison. Hans and Anna…..

"ELSA!" That was all I heard them cry. Until the darkness came… The Darkness that would change the fate of Arendelle forever.

* * *

_**Review? Inky ivory x**_


	5. 5) Snow Queen

_**Chapter 5 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Snow Queen **_

Masses of snow and ice suddenly fell from the white skies. The wind howled as loudly and wildly as a pack of ravenous wolves. I remembered…. _There will be events that will change the fate of Arendelle forever._ So it had begun….

The ice and flakes just continued to fall and the blankets of snow mounted as time went on. A wintry storm hit us hard and an eternal winter came.

"Elsa! Are you alright? Oh gods um are you cut or hurt? You did something and now there's snow everywhere. It was when Hans's sword smashed down on you, you broke it and all of_** this**_ happened." I stumbled up off of my knees and cast my eyes around. Anna stayed and backed away from me.

"Events that will change the fate of Arendelle forever! Oh Anna what am I going to do! It's my entire fault, I've ruined everything! I've destroyed Arendelle! I've shamed mother and father! I've shamed you, Anna! I'm sorry!" The tears spilled down my cheeks and took the shape of snowflakes as they fell.

"Snow Queen….. You're the Snow Queen!" I turned to stare at Anna and she edged closer towards me. I tried to see the fear in my sister's eyes but surprisingly I saw none. _Wasn't she scared of me?_ _I was a danger to her wasn't I? _"I'm not afraid of you, Elsa." Surely, she was lying, I knew she was lying, she had to be.

I stared ahead. Could I run? Could I let it go? "Where's Hans?" Anna's eyes went straight the ground and she cleared her throat loudly folding her arms nervously.

"Um….. Well … He's… Well, Elsa…. Oh….." I gave her a sharp glare. "Where is Hans?" I asked again.

She hesitated but eventually pointed inside the Palace. _What was he doing? _I charged inside and marched through the empty hall and into the royal suite. I burst into the royal bedroom and I found Hans led on the floor, silent and unconscious. I inhaled and the scent of whisky and alcohol filled my nostrils.

I kicked him and he stirred, he'd stained the carpet with crimson red wine, I reached for the cold water jug that sat on the bedside table and poured it over his head.

I watched Hans as he gasped for air and yelled out from the freezing cold temperature of the water.

He grabbed my ankle and I fell onto the ground and he climbed onto of me like a hungry predator. "You're alright then?" I nodded and I attempted to get up but Hans pinned my wrists down onto the floor. "You're drunk then, I see." Hans leaned down to kiss me and I could not object because I could not move or hide my face from him.

I felt his lips press against mine and I tasted a mix of wine and alcohol as he swirled his tongue around my mouth. I wanted to vomit but I didn't, I kept it down with challenge. He groaned loudly into my mouth, I groaned out in despair. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in his most potent place. That was a way to escape. Hans rolled onto his side in attempt to ease his pain and he moaned out in agony, letting go of me.

I stumbled to my feet but I was kicked down quickly before I could manage to reach anywhere.

I whimpered in pain from Hans's powerful blow. I saw him watching me with the devil in his dark and threatening eyes.

I scrambled up and sprinted for the bedroom door, my hand was just about to reach the metal handle and his strong arms secured around my waist. I felt myself being dragged back and he threw me onto the floor.

I moved as he went to pounce on top of me, he sniggered and grabbed my hands, beginning to trail kisses from my arms to my stomach. **"GET OFF ME!"** My screaming was useless though, Hans kissed my lips and as he did a shiver shot down my spine. I was drowning in my own misery and despair!

I felt Hans's breath dance upon my skin and I smelt the strong stench of alcohol as he licked my flesh with his tongue. I groaned out in sorrow. Was there any chance or hope of escape? I allowed my thoughts to distract me from Hans's touch and kisses.

I recalled Pabbie's words and I remembered him saying that there would be tragedies that would break my heart. What tragedies? I regretted asking Pabbie about my future, it was better to me unknown and not thought of wasn't it?

"Let me go." Hans ignored me and leaned down to press my lips; I moved my head to the side rapidly and felt his wet lips smash against my left cheek. He pulled back and made me look up at his face. "Kiss me." I sighed unwilling. "I said kiss me!" Before I could think Hans' lips crushed mine and we groaned in unison. But they were for different reasons.

Hans groaned in pleasure and I groaned out in irritation. "Stop it." Hans didn't stop he just kissed me repeatedly. I fought against him and he whacked my cheek then kissed it quickly. "Why? Don't you want a son?" Hans reached underneath my skirts…. I gasped suddenly…."**AH!"**

* * *

**Review? - Inky ivory x**


	6. 6) Escape

_**Chapter 6 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Escape**_

I stared down at Hans as he slept. I pulled myself up and stretched lazily. The door was wide open and the bed sheets covered the entire bedroom. I pulled my robe over my naked body and I reached for the door handle.

"Where are you going?" I paused abruptly and pushed back a stand of my white stand of my hair. "I was just going to get some breakfast." It was a lie but Hans seemed to believe me. He beckoned me over to him and commanded me to shut the door.

I walked over with my heart thudding. "Did you enjoy last night?" I grimaced at the images and replays in my mind, he laughed at my reaction. "HANS! Please let me go, I don't want this anymore." He paused giving me a glowering expression. He was abusing me!

"What?" I pulled away from him and I rapidly went for the door. "Elsa!" It was too late I'd marched out from the bedroom without another word to him. I had the opportunity to run and I decided that I would take it; I would escape the life of being Hans' prisoner.

"ELSA!" He was chasing after me with fury in his eyes; panic swept around my body and a surge of ice and cold ran through my veins. My ice spread behind me and I heard Hans slip and yell out in rage. He cursed at me loudly and I didn't stop running.

"Elsa!" Hans hollered. My chest was burning and my limbs were screaming out in protest._ Just Elsa you can never get away, you will never be able to escape!_ I thought quickly about the words that had entered my mind.

I ignored them and raced on through the icy cold corridors of the Palace. I had no time to catch my breath; I had no time to stop! "Cease her!" I heard Hans command to the people as I sprinted past. _No!_ I felt arms wrap around me, strong and muscular arms. I could get away now, I was trapped.

Hans marched towards me, livid. His burning eyes terrified me right to my core. That was it, I was doomed! What would Hans do? Beat me? Kill me? Both? I couldn't bear to stare into my husband's eyes. Hans grabbed my hair and pulled me forcefully as I screamed out in pain.

"You stupid idiotic little…. Why did you run? Why did you dare to disobey me? Why did you dare to try me?" My back was smashed hard against a stone wall. "Why are you so evil?" I dared to speak it, I dared to ask the question that had been on my mind, I dared to try Hans Westerguard.

"Evil?" I saw the shock all over his face, I saw the horror and I saw the fury inside of him. I'd hit a nerve, I'd hurt his princely pride. Evil… I'd insulted him greatly. As I expected I felt the stinging of my cheek for my courage and for my defiance of him.

"What are you going to do to me this time, Hans? Beat me? Terrorize me? Humiliate me? Mock me?" He shook his head and leaned in closer to my face. "Kill you." I swallowed hard with fear. _Kill me? Did he mean it? Were they just words? Or were they truthful? _

He was so near to me that our noses were touching. In desperation, I kissed him and pressed my lips to his forcefully touching his wet and warm lips. He did not object in anyway. "I'm sorry." My words were lost within the kissing but he heard them, I knew he heard them.

"I'm sorry." I gasped for air and listened to Hans apology. He smashed his lips into mine again and I felt a flutter in my stomach, a warm glow,_ love_? I was unsure whether to trust him. I'd known Hans's love and it was not true or genuine, it was lies and fake. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Why do you hurt me then?" Would the truth come out now?

"I hurt you because I love you." How did that make sense? That was messed up wasn't it? "I mean I hurt you because I…. I was told you always hurt the ones you love. So I do, I hurt you because I love you!"

His lips crushed mine again and I saw the hunger for domination in Hans's eyes. I backed away from him, he was a liar he didn't love me, he only wanted to command me. "Goodbye Hans." I whispered in his ear, I began to walk away.

"Don't leave me! You can't leave me! Elsa! Please, I'm begging you don't walk away from me! We're married, I'm your husband, and I need you!" He was like a child pleading. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yes Hans you do need me! You need me to control you don't need me to love." I saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"One more chance! Please, baby that's all I'm asking?" He was pathetic and weak. It broke my heart to see him the way he truly was, it was a tragedy.

"Hans….. Let it go."

* * *

**Review? - Inky ivory x**


	7. 7) Kristoff

_**Chapter 7 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Kristoff**_

I made my way up the mountain. Where's Anna? I thought casting me eyes around, all I could see was the snow and the ice. I twirled my hand and made a cute little snowman in the snow as I past.

"I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs." I smirked and kissed his cold cheek, my new and dear little friend. He was like the snowman that me and Anna had built as children. Suddenly, images came spinning into my mind with the memories of us, the two little princesses playing in the snow.

But, then I remembered we'd grown up and our lives had changed, I had to find her. I called her name, but there was nothing, no voice, no one.

I sighed sadly. _Where would Anna be? _

"Whoa Sven careful! Hey! What are you doing out in the freezing cold?" I shrugged my shoulders in reply and continued to march on attempting to ignore the Ice Harvester. Don't speak to strangers, Elsa! I told myself sternly throwing off my cloak impatiently.

"What are you doing? It's freezing! Are you alright? Hello…. Um can you hear me?" I huffed at him. Why did I have to be deaf? Why couldn't I just ignore a person without them coming to the conclusion that I was deaf?

"Leave me alone! I don't know you….. Ice man!" My tone was just as cold as the ice around us.

"Oh you can hear then, I'm Kristoff, Kristoff Bjorgman…. And you are?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Elsa, The Queen of Arendelle now if your excuse me I have to find my sister, Anna."

His reindeer made a loud groan and pushed Kristoff forwards towards me. "This is Sven, my reindeer, my best friend. Who's that?" I frowned at him.

"Your best friend is a… reindeer? Isn't that a bit….. Well, um weird? I mean not being rude but it's a reindeer." He seemed offended by my truthful words; I walked away and began to trudge through the thick blankets of snow again.

"Reindeer are better than people, anyway. Besides, at least I don't throw my cloak off in the middle of winter! Little some crazy lady, queen, person! At least I don't have a walking snowman by my side!" I remembered Olaf again and he waved at Kristoff happily.

"I love warm hugs! I'm Olaf, and you are?" Kristoff seemed bewildered. "You can talk too?" Olaf nodded and touched his throat. "Well, um I think I'm talking. I don't know really, I'm only made of snow. So you discover things about yourself that you never really noticed before, it's like my arms they're made of twigs."

Kristoff shook his head bewildered. "No, this isn't possible! This is all in my head! I'm dreaming. Sven pinch me!" Was he saying that me and Olaf were impossible? I gave Kristoff a shifty look and pinched him. He was awake and I'd come to the conclusion that he was exceedingly annoying.

"This is real, dope! Look, I don't know where you're from but in Arendelle we don't think reindeer's and humans should be together, that just doesn't happen, Christopher people go together not reindeer's and humans. God, you'd think you were raised by trolls or something, Christopher"

He coughed correcting me. "Kristoff! And actually snowy pants I was raised by trolls." I made a noise of irritation at the back of my throat.

"Yeah whatever, all I'm trying to say is that this is real life so grow up, snow man guy." Kristoff grinned at me patting Sven.

"Hey, I'm 21! Don't tell me to grow up, Elva." I huffed and raised my hand. "It's Elsa! You stupid Snow Drop!" Kristoff nodded to me amused and fascinated.

"That's what I said! Anyway, if you don't mind I need to find a place to stay for the night so….. I'm going to be off." He hopped on Sven's back and pulled at his reindeer's reigns. "Stop….. Just wait a minute, Christopher!" Kristoff groaned and turned to me with annoyance.

"What? I just told you I have to find a place to stay tonight otherwise me and Sven will freeze to death." I twisted my hand and a small wind blew. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. "_Magic_."

I smirked and waved my hands to cause even more flurries of snow.** "I'm The Snow Queen."** Kristoff's jaw dropped. "I can find you a place to stay tonight if you help me." He paused and thought about my offer.

"Fine! I'll help you but I want some carrots for Sven if I have to help." I moaned but nodded eventually considering my very few options. "Alright then, Christopher. We're a team!"

Abruptly, he shook his head at me. "Don't go too far, snowy! I'm only doing this because Sven needs carrots and I need a place to sleep tonight that's all, Elsa. We're not a team just yet."

* * *

**Review? - Inky ivory x**


	8. 8) Unexpected

_**Chapter 8 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Unexpected**_

I collapsed in the snow. "How far now?" Kristoff offered me his hand to help me up but I didn't want to get up. I was sure I could have led there forever just staring up at the wintery above with the snowflakes falling and dancing in the air.

"Can't we just stay here awhile, Kristoff?" He slumped down in the snow next to me and fell back shutting his eyes tight. "Are we nearly there yet?" I had a feeling that we weren't even close to finding Anna but I just wanted to ask the question.

Kristoff opened his eyes and rolled on his side shifting closer to me. "What did Hans want from you?" I sighed and crossed my arms. "A son, I suppose that's why he beat me, he said that I needed to pay for losing his Prince and heir so I would pay from the physical pain that he would put me through that was Hans's idea, I guess."

Kristoff tutted disgusted by Hans' malevolent actions. "The day I meet him, will be his final day of living, I promise you that, Elsa." I smiled at Kristoff kindly.

"Thank you but I doubt I'll ever go back now. I wouldn't know what Hans would do or say. He's very unpredictable. He'd most probably beat me again and make me bare his baby."

"I hate him and I haven't even met him!" I huffed. Did Kristoff care about me? "Are we a team yet, Kris?" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders at me. "Do you want to be?" I ran my fingers through the snow.

"Yeah I want to so I suppose… We're a team then."

Suddenly, I felt a clump of freezing snow hit my face. I heard Kristoff chuckled and raise his arms in defence, scared of what I would throw back at him.

"Oh snow? I can throw snow, Kristoff Bjorgman! I can throw lots and lots of snow!" Kristoff nodded and laughed fully aware of my icy ability.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that, Elsa! Or should I say Snow Queen….. Wait, Elsa…. What? What's wrong? What can you see? Are you alright?" I raced forwards and grabbed Kristoff's hand dragging him with me.

"Anna!" I sprinted up the snowy mountain without stopping. "Kristoff, its Anna!" Olaf ran alongside us with Sven following closely behind.

"Where? I can't see anything. Elsa, hello!" I paused and turned to Kristoff pointing over to the group of trees. "She's there! My little sister up on in the trees can you see, Kris?" It took Kristoff a moment to notice Anna.

"Elsa, Are you sure this is a good idea? It doesn't look like your sister. We should go over there." I stopped. "Why not, we're a team remember? Come on its only Anna, Kris! You look worried what's wrong? It's not like anyone is here!" Kristoff swallowed hard and I saw the sudden fear in his eyes.

"Kristoff." I muttered weakly, I knew something was wrong, it was clear from his terrified expression.

"Hello Elsa." A pair of hands skimmed my neck lightly and brushed my hair.

"How did you find me?" I demanded. "You followed me didn't you, Hans?" He smirked evilly and kissed my cheek not even acknowledging Kristoff at all.

"Well done, beautiful. Did you miss me, sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes and the happiness I had felt only moments ago had disappeared and faded as quickly as it had come.

"Miss you?! NO! I LEFT YOU, HANS! I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you anymore, I used to but now I don't after everything that's happened between us both now if you'll excuse me."

Hans grabbed my arm quickly and went to glare at Kristoff. "Don't speak to my wife again! You will forget about her and carry on living with your stupid reindeer and acting as if Elsa had never met you. Come Elsa you have a lot to explaining to do!" Hans' tone was bitter and evil.

I huffed and a tear slipped down my cheek. Why had I ever thought that escape and freedom was possible? I was married to Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles of course I could never have been free. Hans was always there watching me making sure that my freedom was never allowed.

Hans sighed. "Yes, Elsa….. You did leave me but I followed. You do love me but you just don't want to admit your feelings and emotions, sweetheart. I spoke to Gerda and she told me it is difficult for you because of losing the baby and wanting to give me what I desire. I understand that, baby and we can work through it when we get back home."

I laughed and stumbled backwards away from Hans. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I can't, I can't go back to how our lives were before. We're a mess, Hans we don't belong together!"

Hans leaned in and kissed my cheek stroking my face with the palm of his hand. "You're coming with me, Elsa. We're going to start again with our lives. A new and fresh start as they say." I huffed and stared at the snowy ground.

"I love Kristoff."

* * *

**Reviews? - Inky ivory x **


	9. 9) Imprisoned

_**Chapter 9 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Imprisonment**_

Hans dragged me into the dungeons of Arendelle Palace. It was dark and freezing, the strong stench of death and blood filled my nostrils. "Hans! Hans, you're hurting me! Let me go, please. Ah, Hans!" I was his prisoner locked in iron chains.

Hans's grip on the back of my neck tightened and I screamed out in agony.

"You stupid, gormless…. I tried to give us a second chance, I was going to try and love you but you say you're not in love with me anymore!" The thick iron cell opened and Hans shoved me in harshly and I fell onto my knees with tears staining my cheeks.

"Are you just going to leave me here then? Are you just going to leave me here to rot? Are you going to leave me here until I'm dead?" Hans slapped me forcefully.

"No! I'm just going to wait until you_ love_ me again. I'm going to wait until you are ready to admit your love, until you're ready to make love to me, until you are ready to bare my children in your womb. I'll come every day until you tell me and express your love, then I will free you from this cell."

I screamed out loudly and fought against the iron chains. "Hans! Please! Don't do this to me! You're my husband!" He watched me as I struggled and fought. "And you're my wife, and when you're ready to admit your love and give yourself to me I will free you….. Until then… stay here." The cell door shut and Hans was gone.

I smashed my chains on the ground and cried out loudly. "Hans!" There was nothing. "HANS!" The tears just slipped down my cheeks and I was unable to wipe them away.

"Elsa." I jumped. _Who was there?_ The voice sounded slightly familiar, but it had changed in some way. I turned my head to try and see the owner of the voice.

"Kristoff. Oh God are you alright? What did Hans do to you? Oh Kristoff!" He was slumped in the corner of the prison cell staring blankly at the ground. His face was drowned of its warm colour and was replaced with a ghostly cold pale.

"Elsa." He repeated my name under his breath almost as if he didn't know that I was there. "I'm here, Kris." I went to hold his hand but then I remembered that it was impossible.

"I'm going to get us out of here, I promise you Kristoff." He didn't seem to hear or recognize my voice. I saw all of the sadness in Kristoff's face and I noticed that his light brown eyes had lost its glistening beauty.

He raised his arms to shield his face suddenly. "Elsa doesn't love you! Let her go! Take me, Kill me just don't hurt Elsa! Please, just don't hurt Elsa! Ah! Stop it! Hans, listen to me, My King! NOOOOOOO!" Kristoff's eyes widened in fear and he fell onto the floor scrunched up for protection.

_What had Hans done to him? _I crawled over to his side and kissed his cheek softly in comfort. "Elsa." Kristoff whispered again and I stared directly into his eyes. "I'm here." I muttered.

"Anna…" My heart pounded at my younger sister's name. "What? Anna? What? Kristoff speak to me quickly." He shook his head and cast his eyes onto the ground again.

"Anna…. Hans….. Hans has got Anna to make you love him. He's hitting her and he'll kill her if you don't admit your love by the end of today." Panic swept through my body and I turned away from Kristoff.

"HANS! I love you….. Hans, Hans!" _Nothing_! Kristoff shook his head disapprovingly at me. "You're doing exactly what he wants; you're going to end up being his weak, little wife again doing as he tells you, being beaten for love again!"

"What else do you expect me to do? I have no other choice, Kristoff! Anna's, my sister and I have a duty to protect her. What else can I do?"

Kristoff paused and hesitated a moment and then looked up into my icy blue eyes. "Run away with me."….. ..._**Silence**._

"I love Hans not you, Kristoff. I don't know why I said I love you but I don't. You're just some Ice Harvester in love with your reindeer and I'm a Queen in love with my husband and king, we don't belong together….. Peasant. I'm too high for you and you're too low for me. We're incompatible, now if you'll excuse me I need my husband, the man that I love, the man whose children I shall bare, the man who I will give myself to. Hans Westerguard not Kristoff Bjorgman." I knew Hans was listening to each of our words. I had no other choice but to lie!

Kristoff glared at me and turned away rapidly. "You're so stupid." The cell opened and my heart pounded.

"Have you made your choice, Elsa? Me or the Ice Peasant?" I sighed and gave Kristoff one last glance.

"You…. Of course, My King, my love, my Hans." I'd just agreed to the biggest mistake of my life.

"Life or death, Kristoff Bjorgman?" Kristoff slammed down his fists at Hans.

"**Death.**"

* * *

**Reviews? - Inky ivory x**


	10. 10) Frozen Heart

_**Chapter 10 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Frozen Heart**_

**Death? **I shook my head abruptly. _Had Kristoff gone mad? _I stared into his eyes and I saw a beaten and lost man. I felt a stab of pity for him but then I remembered Hans. Kristoff had made his choice and so had I. This was how life worked wasn't it?

"Death?" Hans smirked malevolently and I heard the satisfaction in his tone. "Well, Kristoff don't say I never gave you the choice because I did." I expected Hans to pull out his sword but he never.

"Can you just kill me now!" Hans came over to me and unlocked my iron chains. "Elsa! Do him the honour of ending his life!" My heart pounded at Hans's words.

I moved my hands to give them circulation and flurries of snow came out from my upset and rage that I hid inside of me. I stared at Hans nervously.

"Why are you upset, baby?" Hans snaked his strong arms around my waist and I shuddered from his touch. He groaned and exhaled loudly. "Kill him for me… To prove your love to me." I was desperate and I moaned as his lips went to my cheek. I had to show him my fake love that he had to believe I felt for him.

"Oh Elsa… I missed you, sweetheart. Now go on kill him before I want you even more than I do now." I smiled and swirled my hands and aimed strong winds at Kristoff blowing him backwards against the stone cell wall. I heard my husband's laugh as I pushed Kristoff back.

I leaned into his ear. "I don't want to hurt you; I can't hurt you, Kristoff!" Kristoff glared at me warningly. "Yes, you will! You will for you and Anna."

Tears slipped down my cheeks but I finally wiped them away as quickly as I could. I didn't want to lay a finger on Kristoff but as always I had no choice.

I threw a mighty and deadly shock of ice and cold and Kristoff and I watched as his body jerked. I threw another again and again.

"Ah!" Kristoff yelled out but he never asked to be saved or asked for the pain and cold to cease. He took it…. And he bared it.

I watched and noticed that his face was slowly turning a sickly blue, he was dying. I wanted to stop, I wanted to help him but I couldn't.

"Hit him again!" Hans commanded. I hesitated and gazed at Kristoff led pale and weak in the corner of the dark, grim prison cell. "I said hit him again and this time kill him." I inhaled a large gulp of air in my lungs and collected all of my force and power.

"Do as he says, Elsa." I stared directly into Kristoff's eyes and touched his heart with my freezing ice hands. He grided his teeth together and a tear slipped down his cheek from the pain.

"Ah!" Kristoff scrunched up his fists and yelled out in agony.

"A Frozen Heart." I whispered. "Only to be save by _true love_."

I leaned down at Kristoff and whispered in his ear. "I can save you, Kristoff, I will save you just hang on for as long as you can and I'll help you…. Because you're the one I love."

Kristoff's eyes shut and he clenched his heart in pain. "Come Elsa; let's leave the Ice Peasant to die a miserable and painful death."

I smiled to myself. Kristoff wasn't the one who was going to die. A miserable and painful death. _**Hans was!**_

* * *

_**Reviews? - Inky ivory x**_


	11. 11) Death

_**Chapter 11 Elsa's P.O.V**_

_**Death**_

Hans shoved me hard against the wall and kissed my lips roughly. I moaned willingly and felt jets of cold and freezing ice surge through my veins. He battled with my tongue for domination and control, I gave it to him.

"You've learnt your lesson I see." I groaned and ran my hands impatiently through his hair. "Yeah I have and I've realized how strong and powerful love and hate are."

Hans trailed kisses down my neck and groaned listening to me. "I know baby but forget Kristoff he's probably dead now. Let me show you how much I love you." I nodded allowing him to kiss me all over.

I hated him so much but I played along moaning with him so that he smirked.

"Ah Hans. I can't take anymore; you're too good, too strong for me. Ah!" I was lying and adored the shots of cold that raced through my body. I was biding my time, waiting for a good moment to strike.

Hans groaned loudly and began to handle me with more force and I sighed as I knew he wanted me to. "Ah."

I gave him a kiss of cold….. And he huffed squinting. I kissed him again freezing his lips. He shuddered from the cold.

"I'm freezing, Elsa!" I pushed against the wall and smiled coldly. "I know…. Baby." Hans couldn't stop fighting.

"I'm only hurting you because I love you, Hans." A shot of ice went into him and he jerked and jolted. I saw the rage in his eyes but I only smiled.

"Why do you want to do this, Elsa?" I rolled my eyes and sniggered at him.

"It's called Vengeance. It's my revenge! It's my hate… It's the only way that I can live and be free; you will never let me have freewill so you have to die. Because with you dead, I can live."

Hans yelled out in fury. "You can't kill me! You're too weak; you don't have the nerve to do it!" I nodded and slapped his cheek forcefully as he had done to me.

"Yes Hans, It's just like you didn't have the nerve to kill Kristoff and you tried to get me to do it. But…. After you're dead I'm going to save him with true love." Hans threw his fists in the air.

"If you kill me you're not going to know where Anna is are you?" I paused abruptly.

"Oh….. um tell me now! Or I'll kill you quicker and with more pain." Hans smirked and kicked me in my chest.

"Ah!" I fell onto the ground and clutched my chest in pain. "See, you can't kill me Elsa!... But I can kill you."

Fear rose inside of me and I struggled to my knees but was pushed down again by Hans. "I swear you're trying to turn me on. You're strength and defiance, you daring to kill me it only makes me want you more." He pulled out his sharp dagger and stabbed it in my _heart._

He licked my lips trying to ease my pain and agony. "You'll die quickly now." I struck his heart with my powers and he staggered backwards in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hans hollered he fell onto the ground and I heard his skull smash onto the stone ground. I saw blood and ice coming out from his head and the sight made me feel sick.

I heard his breathing stop suddenly, Was it his Frozen Heart? Or was it his Messed up head?

Suddenly, pain attacked my heart, I was going to die, I was going to die. My eyes shut slowly and my breathing stopped.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice was the last voice I heard. "Elsa!" I died for love, I died for Kristoff and I died in my sister's arms.

I drifted off in a deep sleep…. Would I ever wake up?

* * *

_**Any suggestions for the next chapter? I'll update soon!- Inky ivory x. Thanks!**_


End file.
